This Winter
by Kimono'z
Summary: Melalui kejadian tak terduga mereka bertemu. Naruto bahkan sempat tak merasa iba, sebelum ia menyelamatkan gadis itu yang terkulai lemah di jalanan. NHFD9/2018


**This Winter**

.

 _Cerita ditulis oleh Kimono'z_

 _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan dalam segi materiel dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

 _Fanfiksi ini ditulis untu event NaruHina Fluffy Day yang ke-9, dengan prompt "bioskop Tua" dari NunaFWZ (Wattpad)_

.

 **selamat membaca^**

* * *

 _Apa yang lebih hangat dari menikmati secangkir teh di musim dingin?_

 _Melewatinya bersamamu_

.

.

.

Terlihat mobil berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen. Usai turun, seorang pria langsung berlari setelah menutup pintu. Napasnya memburu selaras kaki yang bergerak cepat menaiki puluhan anak tangga agar segera tiba di kamarnya, pintu paling kanan lantai 3.

Kepulan asap membubung tipis dari mulut. Suhu hari ini mencapai -30 derajat. Bukan hal baru mengingat Norilsk dinobatkan sebagai kota paling dingin.

Tiba di kamarnya, Uzumaki Naruto-pemuda itu-langsung melepas mantel dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju. Ia lepas pula sepatu, serta kaos kakinya yang sedikit basah. Naruto melempar tas kerja ke atas ranjang dan segera menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

Ia mengumpat.

"Bedebah, si tua Madara! Nyaris aku tertangkap polisi."

Mendengus Naruto membuka tasnya yang berisi serbuk putih yang dibungkus plastik klip kecil sebanyak 30 buah.

Naruto lantas menghempaskan punggung ke ranjang. Kalau tadi Rock Lee-sahabatnya-tak menghubungi, niscaya kini ia sudah mati ditembak polisi gara-gara transaksi palsu itu. Hampir saja kena jebakan.

Tangan Naruto lalu bergerak mengambil botol bir sisa semalam yang ia taruh di atas nakas. Tubuhnya bangkit, duduk bersila di kasurnya yang sedikit keras, seraya memandang arah jendela; menatap kepulan asap hitam dari cerobong-cerobong pertambangan milik pengusaha kaya.

Selain dikenal sebagai tanah yang sangat dingin, Norilsk juga tersohor sebagai kota paling tercemar di bumi. Kekayaan mineral membuat tempat ini dijadikan pusat pertambangan. Hal yang membuat Norilsk sebenarnya tidak layak huni. Banyak penduduk terserang penyakit. Sebutlah edema paru, radang pernapasan, kardiovaskular, dan penyakit pencernaan telah secara luas menjangkiti penduduk sejak lama.

Berbicara tentang Norilsk, bangunan-bangunan di kota ini umumnya dibangun berdekatan satu sama lain untuk mencegah angin kencang di permukiman penduduk. Sebagian besar bangunan dibangun di tanah yang berada di titik beku, pada suhu nol derajat, dan biasanya dibangun di atas tiang pancang untuk menghindari runtuhnya fondasi saat _permafrost_ mencair.

Kota ini gelap dan jarang disentuh sinar matahari. Musim dingin bisa berlangsung selama 9 bulan lamanya, nyaris menyerupai orang hamil. Kota dengan cuaca sangat ekstrem yang berdampak serius bagi psikologis penduduknya. Kegelisahan, ketakutan, rasa terisolir, tak aneh jika pada akhirnya banyak orang di kota ini mengalami depresi.

Ia juga sempat berpikir, untuk suatu hari meninggalkan kota ini. Menuju dunia yang lebih luas, menuju tempat di mana terdapat rerumputan hijau dan bunga-bunga yang bisa dipandang setiap hari. Namun, bukan perkara mudah saat kau sudah terjebak dalam sebuah organisasi kriminal yang besar. Apa yang menjadi temanmu hari ini bisa kapan saja berbalik menikam, walaupun mundur baru sebatas niat.

Setetes minuman tak Naruto biarkan tersisa. Ia goyang-goyangkan botol bir itu sembari terus menjulurkan lidah berharap ada satu, dua tetes pengobat rasa dinginnya.

Setelah memastikan botol tersebut benar-benar kosong, ia pun meletakkannya kembali ke atas nakas.

Naruto balik berbaring. Tangannya ia tekuk sebagai bantalan, matanya memejam ...

 _Bila dunia hari ini tak bersahabat denganmu, maka jadilah kuat sehingga kau bisa melawannya._

 _Tch_ ,

Senyum sumbang mengembang di bibir Naruto mengingat salah satu kalimat di buku yang ia baca.

Agak klise, sebuah _quote_ yang biasa diucap para motivator di televisi.

Jangan harap baumu harum jika kau tinggal di tempat sampah. Sekali pun mandi parfum berliter-liter, itu tak dapat melunturkan ingatanmu akan bau busuk yang pernah kau cium.

Orang yang busuk layak tinggal di tempat yang busuk. Tempat ini sudah sangat kelam. Jangan konyol berharap memiliki hidup yang lebih baik. Naruto kembali tersenyum kecut kala ia ingat dirinya bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk sekadar merasakan jatuh cinta, bercinta, atau apa pun itu yang seharusnya sudah dirasakan oleh lelaki berumur 28 tahun. _Ah_ , lagi pula jatuh cinta pada siapa? Wanita mana yang mau bersanding dengan lelaki tanpa masa depan?

"..."

Saat tangannya meraba saku, Naruto ingat ia menaruh sebungkus rokok di dalam sana. Diambilnya rokok itu lalu sebelah tangannya meraba korek api di saku yang satu

Naruto mengisapnya setelah menyulutnya dengan api, lalu membuang napas ke udara.

"Adakah seorang bidadari di tempat seperti ini? _Haha_ ... wanita tua saja aku tak yakin betah tinggal lama-lama."

Akan tetapi, bukankah Tuhan selalu memperhatikan ciptaannya meski sang hamba lalai?

"..."

Naruto tidur lelap saat rokoknya habis. Wajahnya begitu tenang kala memejam. Ia meringkuk memeluk guling, sesekali terdengar suara dengkuran.

Tuhan pasti menyiapkan jodoh untuk masing-masing manusia. Mungkin, esok ialah waktu ia bertemu dengan jodoh yang Tuhan janjikan.

.

.

.

.

" _Hallo_ , selamat sore? Benar, dengan toko bunga Hyuuga di sini. _Ah_ , dua pot anthurium? Baiklah, saya akan mengantarnya 10 menit lagi. Silakan kirim alamat lengkap. Terimakasih."

Gadis itu meletakkan gagang teleponnya selepas sambungan terputus. Dengan senyum di bibir ia segera menyiapkan pesanan sang pelanggan.

Di rumahnya yang berukuran sempit tersebut dipenuhi banyak sekali tanaman hias. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menanamnya di dalam, sebab di luar, cuaca ekstrem tak membiarkan tumbuhan-tumbuhan cantik ini hidup lebih lama.

Sebelum pergi, perempuan berkulit seputih susu itu mengikat rambutnya yang biasa ia urai panjang. Menyelimuti lehernya dengan syal agar tak kedinginan. Tak lupa, sepatu boots, juga _coat_ dan penutup kepala.

 _Cleck_

Ia mengunci pintu toko bunganya, sekaligus rumah di mana selama ini ia berlindung dari salju.

"Hinata, mau mengantar bunga ya?" sapa seorang wanita tua berambut putih yang sedang menjinjing kantong hitam berisi sampah. Biasanya truk pengangkut sampah datang 3 hari sekali saat cuaca tidak buruk. Namun ini sudah hari ke-tujuh, sehingga sampah penghuni apartemen tampak menumpuk di depan pagar. Entah kapan mau diambil.

"Iya, Bi. Ada pesanan 2 anthurium sore ini, aku harus segera mengantarnya."

"Naik sepeda? Hati-hati, tadi aku melihat siaran di televisi, kemungkinan malam ini akan ada badai salju."

" _Ah_ , iya terimakasih sudah diingatkan, Bi. Aku akan buru-buru." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu membungkuk.

Sang gadis lalu menuju garasi kecil di samping kediamannya. Di sanalah dirinya menyimpan satu-satunya sarana transportasi yang selama ini ia manfaatkan untuk berjualan. Sepeda tua peninggalan sang ayah. Kedua orang tuanya memang sudah berpisah sejak ia masih kecil. Ibunya konon tinggal di Moskow bersama suami barunya. Ayahnya dulu seorang buruh tambang, sebelum 3 tahun lalu meninggal akibat tuberkulosis.

Untuk bisa berjalan di atas salju yang licin, Hinata memodifikasi ban sepedanya dengan jenis _studded_ ; ban yang memiliki banyak tonjolan dari besi atau aluminum.

Hinata meletakkan dua pot tersebut di dalam kotak kedap udara sehingga hawa dingin dari luar tak bisa masuk. Meletakkannya di boncengan sepeda, dan mengikatnya menggunakan tali supaya tidak jatuh.

Butuh waktu kira-kira 20 menit guna sampai ke tempat tujuan. Artinya, ketika ia kembali nanti, hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Di sini rentang waktu untuk siang hari lebih singkat dibanding malam hari.

Tak banyak lalu lalang kendaraan sore itu. Hanya mobil polisi yang tampak berpatroli, juga bus-bus yang menjemput para pekerja tambang. Mobil pribadi ada, tapi jumlahnya tak sebanyak di kota-kota besar.

Hinata terus mengayuh sepeda. Salju juga terus turun seakan lupa waktu kapan harus berhenti. Seolah dengan sengaja ingin menimbun kota ini dengan warna putih, dan membekukan seluruh penghuninya.

Mobil yang melaju dari depan ... lama-lama Hinata perhatikan terlihat aneh. Jeep itu seolah kehilangan kendali.

Hinata yang awalnya melaju di tengah langsung berinisiatif berjalan di jalur kanan. Nahas, ban sepedanya justru hilang kendali saat berbenturan dengan batu yang tertutup salju. Jalanan yang licin membuat sepeda Hinata oleng dan berbalik melaju di jalur kiri, yang bersamaan dengan mobil dari arah berlawanan tergelincir, membuat mobil itu berputar 360 derajat sebelum akhirnya menabrak Hinata yang naik sepeda.

Mobil tersebut berhenti setelah menabrak pohon besar yang seketika membuat salju yang menutupi daun pohon jatuh ke badan Jeep mahal itu.

Hinata terpental beberapa meter, sementara sepedanya ringsek membentur marka jalan di sisi kiri. Kotak berisi 2 pot tanaman hias pun tumpah ke jalanan.

Tak ada pergerakan dari tubuh mungil Hinata. Malahan, yang ada mobil itu terlihat bergerak mundur, pelan-pelan menjauhi pohon.

Seperti tanpa dosa, pengemudinya meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Membiarkan perempuan berumur 20 tahun tersebut sendirian tergeletak di jalanan dalam kondisi tidak sadar.

.

Pukul 7 malam Naruto kembali dari mengantar barang seperti biasa. Info soal badai membuatnya harus menancap gas segera, sebelum terjebak di jalan dan tak bisa pulang.

Hari ini 40 gram sabu berhasil ia kirim tanpa penguntit seperti kemarin. Waktunya berpesta. Membeli beberapa botol wine untuk menghangatkan badan kiranya tak masalah. _Ah_ , ingin sebenarnya Naruto mencoba tempat prostitusi. Namun penyakit kelamin menular yang santar terdengar membuatnya terus berpikir-pikir ulang.

Pemuda dengan tanda lahir 3 garis tipis di masing-masing pipi itu memelankan laju kendaraannya saat ia rasa tumpukan salju di jalanan lebih tinggi dari waktu dia berangkat tadi. Ia juga memutar lagu cadas dalam mobil agar tak sepi. Satu puntung rokok Naruto isap sebagai pencuci mulut. Katanya biar bibir tidak pahit.

 _Haaah ..._

"...!"

Naruto yang terkejut seketika menginjak rem. 2 meter di depan mobilnya, tiba-tiba ada sosok tergeletak di jalan.

 _"Orang mabuk?"_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun membunyikan klakson dengan tujuan agar orang itu bangun.

 _ **TNNN ...**_

 _ **TNNNN ...**_

Tak ada respons.

 _ **TNNNNN ...**_

Lagi-lagi tak ada respons.

"Dia sudah mati atau apa?!"

 _Blam!_

Kesal, Naruto turun dari mobil.

Wajah orang yang meringkuk itu tak terlihat lantaran posisinya menunduk.

" _Oi_ , bangun. Minggir."

Naruto sempat tiga kali menendang pelan bahunya, akan tetapi orang tersebut konstan tak menjawab.

"Bangun atau kau kulindas?!"

Naruto duduk berjongkok di depan orang itu. Ia menarik bahu sosok yang awalnya ia kira laki-laki tersebut.

Namun ...

"...?!"

Betapa terkejut Naruto setelah mengetahui sosok itu adalah perempuan. Apalagi melihat darah yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

Naruto yang mulai panik, tanpa sadar menoleh ke kanan-kiri, dan melihat sebuah sepeda ringsek di pinggir jalan.

"Dia ..."

Sepertinya, Naruto mulai paham.

* * *

 _Kapan cinta akan datang?_

 _Saat pertama kau merasa posesif padanya_

.

.

.

"Nona?"

Naruto berucap usai menyadari pergerakan gadis itu. Gerakan lemah dari punggung yang mencari sandaran. Sang gadis menyandarkan punggungnya pada dipan-dengan posisi setengah duduk- ia meraba pelipisnya yang sudah berbalut perban.

"..."

Perlahan ... netranya bergulir menatap ruang yang asing itu. Samar ia cium bau rokok bercampur bau alkohol yang agaknya menguar dari 3 botol bir di atas nakas.

"Aku di mana?" ucapnya pelan.

Naruto berdeham, yang pada akhirnya membuat si gadis berambut panjang menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau di apartemenku."

Sepasang iris ametis sayu bersirobok dengan sepasang mata biru sejernih lautan yang tampak dingin.

Naruto memperhatikan perempuan itu. Dia gadis muda, entah berusia berapa. Gadis yang tanpa sengaja mengetuk nuraninya. Biasa ia tak kan peduli dengan orang asing yang ia temukan di jalan. Membiarkannya tergeletak sampai mati, sampai beku, sampai ditemukan polisi. Namun yang beberapa jam lalu ia lakukan, justru kontradiksi. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membopongnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Dalam kepalanya, _sebentar lagi badai_. _Dia bisa mati membeku jika kubiarkan tergeletak di sini._ Mengenai perban yang melingkari kepala perempuan itu, sebagai orang yang nyaris setiap hari bergumul dengan bahaya, sedikit-sedikit Naruto tahu cara pertolongan pertama pada luka.

Saat memegangi kepala, gadis tersebut tiba-tiba tersentak seakan ingat sesuatu. Punggungnya yang awalnya menyandar jadi tegak lurus. Kepalanya menolah-noleh seperti orang bingung.

"Sepeda! Mana sepedaku?!"

Cergas ia turun dari ranjang setelah menyibak selimut yang menggelimuni tubuhnya.

Ia berlari menuju pintu, sampai ... ia sadar pintu itu terkunci.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh.

" _A-ah_ ..." Dua tangannya masih berpegang erat pada _handle_ pintu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar suara bising di luar?" Naruto membuka tangan di samping telinga.

Benar, gemerubuk suara angin terdengar kasar. Hinata jadi ingat, sebelumnya, bibi tetangga sebelah mengingatkan akan datangnya badai.

 _Jadi sudah mulai?_

"Tadi aku menemukanmu tergeletak di jalan. Tapi sepedamu tak kubawa,"

Kaki Hinata langsung terasa lemas. Ia ingat 2 pot anthurium yang harus ia antar. Ia juga ingat bagaimana jeep itu menabraknya sampai terpelanting. Namun di lain pihak, ia patut bersyukur lantaran tidak mengalami cidera serius.

Naruto, pria tersebut tampak membungkuk mengambil 2 botol wine dari kantung plastik. Mengopernya dengan botol bir kosong yang ada di atas nakas. Badai membuat suhu udara turun dan terasa sangat dingin. Perlu sebuah kehangatan agar tak membeku, dan minuman beralkohol adalah solusinya.

Terasa dingin, Hinata memeluk kedua bahu. Baju yang sedikit basah akibat pingsan di atas tumpukan salju membuat dingin terasa 2 kali lipat menusuk kulitnya.

Naruto awalnya tak peka melihat Hinata yang kedinginan. Akan tetapi saat menyadari ada tetesan air dari bawah jaketnya, pemuda itu langsung meletakkan gelas berisi wine yang sedang ia teguk.

Ia bergegas menuju almari, mencari apa pun yang kiranya dapat menghangatkan gadis itu.

Ketemu!

Jaketnya 5 tahun lalu yang sekarang sudah kekecilan.

"Pakai ini, jaketmu basah kan?"

Hinata, untuk sejenak memandang Naruto. Ia ragu mengambil jaket itu. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kontak mereka yang pertama kali. Ini juga kali pertama ia berada di sebuah apartemen milik seorang laki-laki, dalam keadaan terkunci. Karena telah menolongnya, Hinata pikir Naruto merupakan pria baik-baik. Namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia adalah orang yang jahat. Jangan-jangan saat ia mengambil jaket itu, atau saat ia sedang memakainya, tiba-tiba lelaki pirang berwajah dingin tersebut membekapnya dari belakang.

"..."

"Kau tidak mau? Ini sudah tidak muat untukku. Tenang aja, aku sudah mencucinya," ucap Naruto lagi.

Pelan ... Hinata meraih jaket parka tersebut.

"Te-terimakasih,"

Naruto masih memandanginya dan berdiri di depannya setelah jaket itu ia terima. Membuat Hinata canggung bukan main oleh tatapan iris _azure_ yang seolah dapat membekukan siapa pun yang memandang.

Dari dekat, wajah pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu terlihat semakin tampan. Garis rahang tegas, hidung mancung, rambut cepak yang memiliki warna khas ras Eropa, juga bibir yang terlihat sangat sensual. Hinata pikir, pemuda di depannya ini pasti memiliki kemampuan bicara yang bagus. Maksudnya, argumennya tak bisa dengan mudah dibantah.

Hinata menurunkan sedikit arah pandangnya. Ia agak menunduk.

Lama-lama menatap wajah itu menimbulkan kesan yang tak baik bagi jantungnya yang berangsur-angsur berdegup lebih cepat.

Hinata pelan menarik _coat_ merah jambu yang ia kenakan. Setelah kaitan resletingnya saling lepas, ia pun menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

 _Deg ..._

Kali ini giliran pupil mata Naruto yang membola. Gadis itu melepas jaket di hadapannya, sehingga ia bisa langsung melihat apa yang sedari tadi tersebunyi di balik jaket tersebut. Dada sintal dengan pinggang ramping yang berbalut sweater warna kulit super ketat. Dari luar, gadis itu seperti anak kecil yang manis. Namun setelah jaketnya dibuka, wajah manisnya berpadu dengan tubuh orang dewasa.

 _Ukuran bra itu_ ... _pasti 36 B,_ Naruto membatin.

Kening Hinata mengernyit melihat Naruto memalingkan wajah ke samping, dengan lengan yang seperti sengaja diarahkan untuk menutupi hidung.

"Ce-cepat pakai. Nanti kau kedinginan," ucapnya.

.

Badai salju seakan enggan reda. Suaranya menakutkan.

Hinata mengintip suasana di luar melalui jendela. Tak kentara apa-apa lantaran jendelanya berembun.

"Dingin." Hinata berujar lirih. Terlibat saling diam dengan pemilik kamar membuat atmosfer dalam ruangan ini terasa canggung. Mau bagaimana, ia tak tahu harus membahas apa dengan lelaki itu. Terlebih dia juga terkesan dingin dan sedikit sekali bicara. Pria berambut kuning tersebut sekarang malah menikmati wine sambil sesekali mengisap rokok, seakan tak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

 _Hmmm ... namanya siapa ya? Ah, atau memulai obrolan dengan mengajaknya berkenalan?_

" _A-ano_ ...," Hinata berbalik. Ia yang perlahan mendekati Naruto tak menyadari genangan di lantai yang akan ia injak. Walhasil, kaki Hinata pun terpeleset dan ia terjatuh. Pantatnya menghantam lantai dengan kasar.

 _Duggg ..._

" _A-akh_ ..."

Tak ayal Hinata langsung meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap bokongnya. "Sa-kit,"

Naruto segera meletakkan lagi gelas wine yang ia pegang. Ia lalu mendekati Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku lupa memberi tahu jika ventilasi di atas jendela tidak tertutup. Badai membuat salju masuk dan mencair karena suhu di dalam lebih hangat."

Di dalam kamarnya memang terpasang penghangat ruangan. Ini dimaksudkan agar ia tak membeku di suhu kota yang bisa mencapai -45 derajat.

"Kau harus hati-hati, terutama jika berdiri di dekat jendela."

Hinata meraih tangan Naruto.

"Te-terimakasih ..."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menolongnya.

Semua kejadian berlangsung singkat dan cepat. Entah bagaimana mulanya Hinata bisa duduk di atas ranjang Naruto sambil tangannya saling taut lantaran gugup.

Tak lama, pemuda berambut kuning itu keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan membawa cangkir di atas nampan.

Ia meletakkan nampan itu pas di tengah-tengah mereka duduk.

Keduanya saling menatap depan, saling diam beberapa detik.

"Minumlah. Aku bisa membuatkannya lagi kalau habis." Terdengar Naruto memecah hening.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia mengambil teh yang masih mengepulkan asap dan langsung meminumnya tanpa meniup terlebih dulu.

"...!"

Sudah dapat ditebak, Hinata langsung menyemburkan teh tersebut lantaran mulutnya kepanasan.

Tak pelak pandangan Naruto seketika beralih padanya.

"...?"

"Ma-maaf,"

Hinata merasa dirinya jadi orang yang bodoh. Hanya duduk berdampingan, kenapa ia jadi segugup ini?

Buru-buru Hinata mengusap teh yang menetesi dagunya.

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh ...!_

Ia tak tahu bagaimana pemuda itu bakal memandangnya setelah ini. Ini sangat memalukan.

" _Hmm_ ... jangan buru-buru, aku sama sekali tak mencampurnya dengan air dingin." Selembar tisu Naruto berikan kepada Hinata.

"... terimakasih,"

Naruto mengangguk. "Mau mencoba wine? Rasanya lebih enak dari teh loh,"

" _A-ah_ ... tapi aku tidak minum alkohol."

" _Hm_? Untuk orang yang bermukim di Norilsk, itu aneh sekali," ujar si pria kembali meneguk wine-nya.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto saat meminum itu. Warna merah minuman tersebut terasa cukup menggoda. Kelihatannya enak.

Naruto yang melirik Hinata sekilas, menangkap raut penasaran dari wajah gadis itu.

"Mau coba?" tawarnya sekali lagi. "Sedikit saja tak kan membuatmu mabuk. Malah membuat tubuhmu terasa hangat."

"Hangat?"

Naruto menuangkan wine ke salam gelas. Sedikit, tidak sampai setengah, kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Hinata.

"Iya, hangat. Coba saja,"

Hinata mengambil gelas itu pelan-pelan. Sampai di tangannya, awalnya ia cium terlebih dulu wine tersebut. Baunya agak aneh. Ini juga gelas yang sama yang dipakai pemuda itu untuk minum.

"Ayo coba."

"..."

Hinata meneguknya dengan cepat.  
Naruto menahan senyum melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tampak aneh setelah meminumnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

" _U-um!_ "

Hinata mengangguk cepat, dan secepat kilat menyambar cangkir teh di sebelahnya lalu meneguk teh itu sampai tak tersisa.

 _Haaahhh ..._

 _Rasanya aneh!_

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya seolah pura-pura tak tahu.

"Ti-tidak. Ha-hanya saja ini kali pertama buatku. Rasanya mengejutkan."

" _Hmm_ ... mau coba lagi?"

Hinata buru-buru menggeleng,

" _Hahaha_ , oke. Kalau begitu biar kubuatkan teh lagi."

Naruto pergi ke belakang dengan membawa serta cangkir dan bakinya.

.

Pagi itu salju benar-benar menumpuk baik di halaman maupun jalan raya. Atap apartemen tak terlihat, diselimuti oleh warna putih pekat.

Pagi-pagi Naruto mengantar Hinata mengambil sepeda dengan berjalan kaki. Jalanan belum bisa dilalui kendaraan lantaran tingginya salju. Mobil pengeruk masih berusaha menyingkirkan salju-salju tersebut, dan agaknya mereka harus bekerja ekstra pagi ini. Naruto sebenarnya tak cukup yakin dengan keadaan sepeda Hinata. Bila tak membeku, pasti benda itu tertimbun.

" _Ah_ , kau benar." Hinata mendesah.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Sepeda tua itu sekarang tak ubahnya es balok. Membeku, sulit sekali digerakkan.

"Paling cepat kau dapat mengambilnya sore nanti."

" _Hmm_ ... aku tak yakin,"

Tahu sendiri kan, suhu di Norilsk lebih dingin dari lemari es. Pasti butuh waktu lama guna mencairkan es yang membungkus sepedanya. Belum lagi, pasti sepeda itu juga butuh perbaikan gara-gara tertabrak kemarin.

"Apa rumahmu sangat jauh dari si-?"

 _Drrr ... drrrr ..._

Saat bertanya, Naruto merasakan telepon genggamnya bergetar. Nada dering memang biasa ia matikan.

1 pesan masuk

 _Don:_

 _Cepat ke sini. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu_

"Ada apa?" Naruto bergumam lirih memandang layar _smartphone_ -nya.

" _Hm_ ...?" Hinata menoleh sebab merasa Naruto sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

" _Ah_ , tidak. Omong-omong kau berani pulang sendiri kan? Atau mau menunggu sampai saljunya mencair?"

"Ti-tidak, aku mau pulang dulu. Tak jauh kok. Mungkin 25 menit berjalan kaki. _Hehehe_ ..."

" _O-oh_ ... baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang,"

Hinata membungkuk, "Se-sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuannya."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, "Bukan hal besar. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu,"

Saat Naruto berbalik, Hinata ingat ia belum mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Mungkin berkenalan di saat seperti ini terasa kurang sopan. Jadi ... Hinata memilih menawarinya untuk bertamu ke rumahnya kapan-kapan.

" _Ah,_ Tuan?!"

Naruto menoleh, "...?"

"Bila kau ada waktu, silakan mampir ke toko bunga Hyuuga. Mungkin kita bisa minum teh bersama?"

"..."

 _Toko bunga? Di tempat seperti ini?_

Namun Naruto tak mau berbicara lebih panjang. Kalau tak segera sampai, si tua berambut panjang itu bisa marah-marah padanya.

"Boleh." Naruto tersenyum.

Mereka pun berpisah di sana.

.

.

"A-apa ini, _Don_?" tanya Naruto setiba di markas. Pria berambut hitam terkuncir telah menantinya di sebuah ruang yang dijaga beberapa _bodyguard_.

"Buka saja," jawab pria itu setelah melepas asap dari cerutu yang ia isap. Lelaki paruh baya berpakaian perlente, lengkap dengan sapu tangan putih di saku kanan bajunya. _Vest_ abu dibalut _coat_ cokelat yang panjangnya selutut, memiliki wajah tampan, berpostur proporsional, rasanya sulit memercayai bila lelaki bernama Madara itu usianya menyentuh kepala 5. Setengah abad, dan dia masih tampak muda.

Dialah _Don_ ; ketua gengster yang paling berpengaruh di Norilsk. Membawahi lebih dari 100 anak buah, pria berdarah dingin yang dulu dikenal sebagai pembunuh bengis; otak pembunuhan sadis yang melibatkan seorang pengusaha terkenal. Entah bagaimana dia bisa bebas tanpa syarat dari hukuman mati. Sekarang, lelaki itu lebih fokus pada bisnis penjualan obat-obatan terlarang.

Naruto dihadapkan sebuah _briefcase_ hitam yang mana berisi lembaran-lembaran rubel.

Uang sebanyak itu, tentu membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung.

 _Untuk apa? Bukankah dia kemarin sudah dapat bagiannya?_

Kiranya itulah batin teman-teman Naruto saat melihat setumpuk uang tersebut diberikan kepadanya. Tatapan kurang senang, iri, dengki. Satu-satunya yang memasang tampang wajar hanyalah Lee, pria keturunan Cina yang memperkenalkan Naruto kepada sang _Don_ 3 tahun silam. Bisa dibilang, Naruto lah yang paling baru di antara semua. Meski begitu, dia tak kalah profesional.

"I-ini untukku?"

"Ya, karena kau sudah bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini. Kau bisa membeli beberapa wanita atau menghabiskannya untuk berpesta."

Rasanya aneh. Sejauh ia tahu Madara bukan orang yang loyal pada anak buah. Bahkan ia tak ragu menembak kepala anak buahnya yang mencoba membangkang.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku punya satu tugas lagi,"

"...?"

Spontan jantung Naruto mulai berdegup lebih keras.

 _Apa yang akan diminta bos dariku?_

"Pergilah ke alamat ini,"

Madara menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat, 'Hyuuga's Flower Shop'.

* * *

 _Kau cukup membawanya ke hadapanku._

 _Untuk apa itu bukan urusanmu._

 _Dia gadis muda, mungkin umur 19 atau 20._

 _Bermanis-manislah padanya agar dia memurut_.

 _Jika kau berhasil langsung telepon saja._

 _Aku tidak menerima jawaban gagal, kau mengerti kan?_

 _Cleck_

Naruto keluar dari ruang sang _Don._ Terlibat perbincangan 4 mata mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini memang lebih ringan dari yang biasanya. Tak ada risiko tertangkap polisi, apalagi mati. Hanya saja, yang membuat perutnya seperti tercubit adalah rasa penasaran mengapa sang Bos memintanya membawa gadis itu? Mungkinkah tuannya selama ini tertarik pada gadis dengan usia yang terpaut jauh? Atau gadis itu pernah berbuat kesalahan? Naruto terus memikirkan ini sepanjang tangga menuju lantai bawah, sampai di depan pintu, suara familier memanggil dan membuyarkan apa yang semenjak tadi ia pikirkan.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh pada Jirobo; lelaki gemuk dengan gaya rambut aneh; ada tiga jumbai rambut oranye di kepalanya dengan gaya _mohawk_ ; 1 di tengah, dan 2 di samping kiri-kanan.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, perutnya sudah dihadiahi satu pukulan oleh tangan gempal itu.

 _Bough ..._

" _Akh_ -" terhuyung Naruto mundur sambil memegangi perutnya.

" _Tch_. Anak baru sepertimu memang harus diberi pelajaran."

"Apa hebatnya kau sehingga _don_ terus memanjakanmu?" Pemuda yang Naruto tahu bernama Kidomaru menimpali pernyataan Jorobu.

Naruto tak mau menanggapi mereka. Ia tak mau menanggapi sesama anggota, baik itu senior ataupun yang baru bergabung.

Masih dengan memengangi bawah dada, Naruto melangkah keluar. Tinjuan itu tepat mengenai ulu hati. Jelas Jorobu sengaja. Dia _bodyguard_ Madara yang biasa mengikuti pria itu dalam pertemuan besar antar gengster di kotanya. _Skill_ bertarungnya tak perlu diragukan, dan kemampuan melihat kelemahan lawan, itu adalah bagian dari _skill_ bertarungnya.

"Dengar ya kau, kau masih baru dibanding kami. Jangan besar kepala hanya karena _don_ sering mempekerjakanmu dan memberimu hadiah. Mau kepalamu ku pecahkan, _hah_?!"

Umpatan teman-temannya terdengar kabur setelah ia menutup pintu.

Tangan Naruto tampak bergerak membenarkan jaket, kemudian melangkah menuju pagar, lalu keluar dari markas yang sekilas menyerupai gedung kosong tersebut.

.

.

.

Tulisan toko bunga tertutup oleh air yang mengristal. 'Buka'. Kata tertulis di depan pintu masuk berwarna hijau tua. Pada papan kayu dengan cat putih yang nyaris pudar.

Dari luar selintas tak ada yang spesial dengan rumah ini. Bangunan tua yang terjepit di antara 2 gedung tinggi. Bangunan yang tentu memiliki ukuran lebih rendah sebab hanya 1 lantai.

Naruto awalnya ingin mengetuk pintu. Niat itu akhirnya ia urungkan dan memilih untuk langsung masuk.

 _Kling ..._

Lonceng di belakang pintu berbunyi saat ia mendorong pintunya.

Langkah pertama Naruto langsung disambut oleh perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Perasaan hangat yang sebelumnya urung pernah ia rasa.

Serupa melewati portal dan melemparmu ke tempat asing. Di luar sangat dingin, tapi di sini, timbul kesan bak berada di sebuah taman bunga yang sejuk, di bawah hangat matahari. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut musim semi?

"Selamat datang,"

Untuk kedua kali iris mereka bersirobok, saling tatap sepersekian detik.

Terlihat bagaimana raut terkejut sang gadis. Naruto tak mau hal yang sama tampak di wajahnya. Ia memasang mimik datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Benar, yang dimaksud don adalah dia._

"... Tuan?" ucap Hinata penuh penekanan.

Naruto sedikit membungkukkan bahu, "Selamat sore, Nona."

"Se-selamat sore."

.

Denting suara sendok teh beradu dengan cangkir terdengar dari arah Hinata yang mengaduk teh dalam gelas usai memasukkan 2 gula batu.

Pandangannya lantas berganti pada Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengannya; berbatas meja rendah. Duduk bersimpuh; kaki ditekuk ke belakang dan ditindih dengan pantat. Posisi duduk ini sangat tak nyaman bagi Naruto, membuatnya menatap Hinata untuk memastikan gadis itu tak memandangnya aneh. Yang terjadi, malah perempuan beraroma lavendel tersebut seketika menundukkan kepala.

"...?"

"A-aku terkejut kau menerima undanganku, Tuan." Ucap Hinata gugup, menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh kepada Naruto.

"Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu,"

"Naruto?" Hinata sadar dirinya sendiri belum memperkenalkan diri. "Ka-kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata."

" _Hm_ ..." Naruto mengangguk. Tanpa gadis itu beritahu pun aslinya ia sudah tahu dari sang Bos.

Ruangan tempat mereka minum teh dipenuhi oleh tanaman hias. Naruto bertanya pada Hinata bagaimana tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu bisa tumbuh di dalam ruangan, dengan suhu Norilsk yang seakan tak mengenal hangat.

Katanya, "Kau harus memilih tanaman yang tak membutuhkan banyak sinar matahari." Ia juga bilang, selain tanaman, pula dibutuhkan tanah khusus. Tanah yang biasanya sudah bercampur pupuk, dan isinya lebih dominan pasir. Tanah ini bisa dibeli di toko bunga atau sejenis dengan harga lumayan untuk satu kali tanam.

"Kau mengelola toko bunga ini sendirian?"

Hinata mengangguk sembari meminum tehnya. "Ya begitulah. Dari menanam, merawat, sampai mengantarnya ke tangan pelanggan. _Hehehe_ ... aku suka melakukannya."

Pandangan Naruto kembali bergulir menyusuri ruang bernuansa putih itu. Sebenarnya ruangannya lumayan kecil, berhubung pemilik rumah mampu menata dengan baik, ruangan ini jadi terlihat luas. Atap sebagian terbuat dari kaca bertujuan memberi ruang bagi cahaya matahari bisa masuk. Sebuah ruangan yang memberi energi positif.

Naruto memandang lagi gadis itu.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan bos darinya?_

" _Ah_ , jam 5!" Hinata berteriak.

"...?"

"Sepeda! Aku harus melihat sepedaku."

"... sepeda?"

Ingatan Naruto kemudian melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi, di mana ia mengantar gadis tersebut melihat sepedanya yang rupanya sudah beku dan tak bisa diangkat.

Saat ia kembali memandang Hinata, perempuan itu sudah mengambil mantel dan langsung memakainya. Dia begitu impulsif dan spontan.

"Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya pada Naruto.

"Kau yakin esnya sudah mencair?"

" _Um_. Bukankah kau bilang paling cepat esnya mencair sore? Ini sudah sore-"

"...!" Hal yang membuat Naruto tersentak adalah, Hinata yang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya.

" _Haaah_ , bagaimana kondisi sepedaku ya ..."

.

Sampai di sana, es yang menyelimuti sepeda Hinata sebagian sudah mencair. Hari ini suhu lumayan hangat, walau hari tak benar-benar cerah. Naruto menarik paksa sepeda itu dari bahu jalan dan membuat es yang masih menempel pada badan sepeda rontok.

Ia meminta Hinata memegangi sepeda tersebut lantaran penyangganya patah. Tak ada masalah dengan pelek. Bannya juga masih bagus. Naruto lantas memastikan fungsi rem, dan semua terlihat baik. Hinata benar-benar beruntung sepedanya tidak rusak.

Gadis itu kemudian tampak mengambil kotak; wadah bunga yang jatuh. 2 pot anthurium harus ia ikhlaskan lantaran sudah mati. Di rumah ia juga sudah menghubungi si pembeli, dan berjanji bakal segera mengganti, bahkan ia akan kirim nanti malam.

"Mau balik?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil memeluk kotak wadah bunga.

"Ya, aku harus mengantar anthurium pengganti untuk pelangganku."

"Sekarang?" Naruto bertanya ragu. Pasalnya hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Iya, aku kan sudah berjanji. _Hehehe_ ..." senyum perempuan itu terulas lebar.

Jalanan di kota ini, Naruto tahu sangat tak bersahabat bagi perempuan. Selain salju, tingkat kejahatan tergolong tinggi. Dari kasus perampasan, sampai pemerkosaan, hingga pembunuhan. Apa gadis itu akan baik-baik saja jika ia biarkan seorang diri?

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ia mengikat kotak tersebut ke boncengan sepedanya.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya kok. _Oh_ ya, setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

Untuk sesaat Naruto diam. Dia memang tak punya tujuan lain selain menuruti perintah sang Bos guna membujuk gadis di hadapannya ini untuk ikut dengannya. Haruskah ia menjawab, _aku ikut denganmu?_ Terdengar lucu sekali bagi orang yang baru mengenal.

 _Hmm_ ... mungkin dia bisa mencobanya lagi esok dengan berpura-pura membeli bunga. Lebih baik sekarang ia pulang.

"Ke rumah. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai hari ini,"

" _Oh_ , begitu. Ya sudah, hati-hati ya!" Hinata tersenyum.

Naruto memandangnya sesaat sebelum perempuan itu berbalik, dan mengayuh sepeda.

Mereka menuju jalan yang saling bertolak belakang.

Naruto membuang napas ke udara.

Bayangan gadis itu semakin mengecil seiring ia yang kian jauh.

Naruto berbalik. Ia melangkah beberapa jengkal, membiarkan alas sepatunya menyusuri jalan yang sama, yang ia lalui setiap hari untuk pulang. Lupakan ruangan penuh bunga. Tidur di kasur yang tak empuk juga sudah lumayan.

"..."

Namun ...

Semakin melangkah, yag ada hatinya justru semakin terasa aneh. Ada rasa khawatir yang entah tumbuh dari mana. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu? Bukankah perintah sang Bos adalah membawa Hinata menghadapnya? Jika sesuatu terjadi, bukankah misi itu pada akhirnya tak kan pernah sukses?

Hati Naruto bimbang, langkahnya pun bertambah berat. Otaknya penuh pertimbangan, yang selanjutnya membuat ia berputar arah. Berbalik. Kakinya seperti kuda yang baru dipecut sang kusir dan tiba-tiba berlari kencang. Naruto mengejar sepeda Hinata yang tak lagi kelihatan. Mengejarnya, mengejar sampai ia lihat lagi punggung kecil dan kaki yang tak lelah mengayuh itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang tadi sempat ia singgahi.

Meski napasnya terasa sesak sekarang, tapi Naruto lega dapat memastikan Hinata belum berangkat.

 _Hosh ... hosh ..._

Naruto akan mengawasinya dari sini, dan mengikutinya saat Hinata pergi.

Apa yang membuat seseorang merasa khawatir?

Karena peduli padanya

Karena memang peduli padanya

Karena memang sangat peduli padanya

.

.

"Terimakasih ya, aku tak menyangka kau mengantarnya malam ini juga. Padahal kau bisa melakukan itu besok pagi. Aku jadi merasa tak enak padamu,"

" _Hehe_ ... Bibi tak perlu sungkan. Kan sudah langganan,"

Sang pemilik rumah menerima anthurium itu dan memberi Hinata beberapa lembar uang.

Sebentar mereka berbincang, sebelum Hinata kemudian berpamitan pulang.

Jarum arloji di pergelangan tangannya menunjuk pukul 8. Salju kembali turun dari langit, membuat suhu yang awalnya hangat kembali pada temperatur di bawah 0 derajat.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Malam itu bulevar panjang yang ia lalui rasanya jadi milik sendiri. Sepi sekali orang yang melintas. Dari jauh, kepulan asap tampak membubung melalui cerobong-cerobong pabrik. Perusahaan tambang itu bak tak pernah berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya.

 _ **Pletak ...**_

Saat Hinata mengayuh sepeda, batu sebesar kepalan manusia di lempar seseorang ke arah jari-jari rodanya hingga membuat ia jatuh tersungkur Tak hanya itu, salju yang membeku membuat celananya sobek, dan kakinya terluka.

" _A-akh_ ..." Hinata merintih. Ia berusaha bangkit sambil mendirikan sepedanya kembali. Hal yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang adalah setelah itu. 3 pemuda muncul dari balik pohon, berjalan mendekat dengan seringai aneh tersemat di bibir.

"Mau ke mana? Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Nona?" napasnya bau alkohol. Pasti mereka baru mabuk-mabukan.

"..." Hinata pura-pura tak melihat dan menuntun sepedanya ke depan.

 _Srett ..._

"Mau ke mana?" salah satu di antara mereka menarik boncengan sepeda Hinata. "Jangan buru-buru. Main-main sebentar. _Wah_ , kau berjualan apa? _Hmm_ ... kalau begitu kau banyak uang dong."

Hinata tak mau menanggapi. Ia terus memaksa berjalan meski terlibat adegan tarik menarik. Langkahnya benar-benar terhenti saat ke-tiga orang itu mulai liar menarik tangannya.

"Ayo, main-main sebentar!"

" _Huh_ , di mana uangmu?"

" _Wah_ , kau cantik juga ya?"

Jalanan itu sangat sepi. Polisi lalu lintas yang jam segini biasa berkeliling tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Mereka agaknya kecewa hanya menemukan sedikit uang di saku kiri jaket Hinata.

" _Sigh_ ... kau hanya punya segini? Mana dompetmu?!"

"A-aku tak membawanya! Dan kembalikan, itu uangku!"

" _Hah_ , uangmu? _Hahahaha_ ..."

Mereka tertawa.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Di saat seperti ini, harusnya kau baik-baik dengan kami-!"

Hinata menoleh ke kanan saat satu di antara mereka mencoba mengecup pipi kirinya.

" _Tch_ , jual mahal sekali. Seret dia!"

" _Hahaha_ ... ayo!"

"Le-pas! Kalian mau membawaku ke mana?!"

"Kami ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang."

"Lepaskan aku! Nggak! Le-pas!"

Hinata ditarik ke seberang jalan. Menuju bangunan tua yang pada dinding atapnya tertulis 'Bioskop'. Tulisan usang itu tertutup es saking rendahnya suhu di kota ini.

Bioskop tersebut agaknya sudah tak terpakai. Pintunya lapuk, sekali tendang saja terbuka.

"Le-pas!" Hinata berontak. Berurai air mata ketika ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam ruang gelap tersebut. Rasanya seperti tak ada harapan. Ia didorong ke lantai, pintunya pelan ditutup dari dalam.

Satu di antara mereka dengan berengsek menarik sepatunya. Menelanjangi telapak yang awalnya dibalut kaus kaki.

"Le-passs!" Ronta Hinata tak didengar lagi. Dua orang memegangi ke-dua tangannya, satu orang menarik resleting jaketnya. Mata Hinata menutup rapat, tangan yang menggerayangi tubuh atasnya membuat mulutnya ingin mengumpat, tapi apa daya, kaus kaki yang menyumpal mulut membuat Hinata bungkam.

Air mata berderai deras. Sakit pada kaki akibat terjatuh tidak seberapa dengan luka hatinya yang sekarang sedang dipermalukan.

Orang itu menarik resleting celananya. Menurunkan sampai bawah celananya. Kulitnya yang seputih susu harus bersentuhan dengan dingin lantai yang membuat beku.

Apakah, benar tiada matahari di kota ini?

Haruskah, ia mati untuk melihat matahari?

" _Hahahaha_ ... siapa yang duluan?"

" _Ah,_ lama. Lebih baik bersama-sama!"

Apa yang tersisa dari hati nurani manusia yang hilang?

Nol. Hanya sebuah raga bernapaskan setan.

 _"To-long ..."_

 _ **Bruakkk ...**_

Pintu terpelanting beberapa meter hingga membentur dinding. Jelas, hal itu menarik perhatian tiga orang tadi. Namun sayang, saat menoleh mereka tak diberi kesempatan memperhatikan lama-lama. Satu kepalan tangan langsung merobek bibir salah satu di antara mereka.

 _Bougg ..._

Tendangan membuatnya rubuh. Pria berambut kuning menghajar mereka habis-habisan. Pukulan yang tak pernah meleset sekali pun ditangkis, balasan yang tak pernah mengenai sasaran. Ia menendangnya, memukul ulu hatinya, memukul tengkuk, menginjak wajah, menendang perut, menendang bagian selangkangan yang seketika membuat satu dari gerombolan itu mengerang kesakitan.

" _Aaaaaakh!_ "

"Mati kalian berengsek!"

"Kauuu! KUBUNUH KAU, PENGGANGGU SIALAN!"

Pisau diambil dari saku dalam jaket lalu dihunuskan ke arah Naruto. Bodoh. Pertarungan jarak dekat bukan hal sulit baginya. Mana mungkin ia diterima menjadi bagian geng Madara jika tak terampil bela diri. Ia bahkan pernah menghadapi ketua gengster tetangga, dan menang.

 _Klotak ..._

Pisau itu jatuh ke lantai setelah Naruto mematahkan pergelangan tangan si pemilik.

"...?!"

"KAU YANG AKAN MATI!"

Darah memuncrat dari leher yang baru ia gorok.

"LEEEEEV!"

.

"Hi-Hinata, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Naruto mendekati Hinata saat kedua orang itu lari terbirit. Salah satu di antaranya kritis karena kehilangan banyak darah, sampai-sampai harus digendong untuk keluar dari bioskop tua ini. Naruto tak peduli. Membiarkan mereka hidup seperti sebuah mukjizat. Jika saja Hinata tak ada di sini, tak sedang melihatnya menghajar keparat-keparat itu, pasti mereka sudah habis.

Naruto mengambil kaus kaki yang menyumpal mulut Hinata.

"Kau tak apa-ap-"

 _Grebbb ..._

Naruto merasakan getaran hebat dari tubuh yang kini memeluknya dengan erat. Gadis itu terlihat sangat rapuh. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto.

Suara isaknya terdengar pilu. Ia nyaris putus asa dan berpikir tak kan selamat.

Tremor menjalari tangan, membuat raga yang ia peluk tersenyum pahit. Di lain pihak Naruto berpikir, andai ia datang lebih cepat, pasti tak bakal sampai sejauh ini.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Sekarang sudah berakhir. Ada aku di sini," tangannya berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan membelai lembut rambutnya. Naruto balik memeluk Hinata untuk meyakinkan dia tidak sendirian. _Ada aku. Semua baik-baik saja sekarang._

Hinata belum jua berhenti menitihkan air mata. Tak apa, Naruto mengerti. Ia juga merasa nyaman bila Hinata bisa nyaman berada di pelukannya. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya dipeluk perempuan. Rasanya aneh. Tubuh dalam dekapannya itu terasa begitu mungil.

Bau lavendel tercium samar dari rambut gadis itu. Wangi yag khas, dan membuat ingin berlama-lama dalam keadaan ini. Sesaat Naruto sampai lupa sedang berada di tempat berdebu dan penuh sarang laba-laba.

"..."

Tangis Hinata mulai terdengar memelan. Gadis itu kelihatannya mulai tenang.

Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata perlahan, kemudian mengusapnya. Ia menguatkan pelukan, menepis jarak sampai tak tersisa.

* * *

 _ **2 bulan kemudian,**_

.

.

.

"Sudah siap!"

Hinata membawa masakannya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas ke meja makan.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah menata piring, sendok, garpu di sana langsung menatap sang gadis yang masih mengenakan apron bergambar kelinci hijau muda.

Senyum simpul terulas di bibir pria yang sekarang sedang memandanginya. Hinata balas tersenyum, lalu meletakkan sup. " _Hmm ..._ ini pasti enak," ujarnya sebelum menuangkan sup tersebut ke dalam 2 mangkuk kecil.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini. Ia tampak refleks meletakkan garpu yang dipegangnya. Tangannya melipat di atas meja seraya terus memperhatikan gadis yang kini menyiapkan makan pagi untuknya. Tak berkedip, tak sempat berkedip mengagumi wajah ayu itu.

Distansi yang sinambung terkikis seiring waktu berjalan. Semenjak kejadian di bioskop tua hari itu, mereka bertambah dekat. Seperti pagi ini misal, yang Naruto dan Hinata awali dengan santap pagi berdua.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Hinata bertanya. Jujur ia merasa gugup bila dipandang terus-menerus.

Enggan menjawab, Naruto sebatas menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak tahu mengapa perasaannya bisa setenang ini sekarang. Ia juga tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang gadis itu lontar. Hanya ingin. Tidak salah bukan?

Sarapan mereka pun dimulai. Sesekali obrolan ringan terjadi membawa suasana pagi itu ke sesi yang lebih menyenangkan. Bagi Naruto, menikmati sarapan dalam suasana hangat adalah hal baru. Biasanya ia makan seorang diri di apartemennya sembari menatap kepulan hitam dari cerobong asap di balik jendela kamarnya yang tebal.

" _Hahaha_ , jadi seperti itu?" Hinata memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit lantaran terus tertawa.

"Ya begitulah," Naruto meneguk segelas air putih, " _hmm_ ... omong-omong, Hinata, biar aku saja yang mengantar semua pesanan hari ini. Kau cukup berjaga di toko." Mimik wajah perempuan itu hendak memberikan sanggahan, tetapi kembali diam manakala Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, "kau bisa kehilangan pesanan bila kau juga yang mengantarnya."

Apa yang diucapkan Naruto ada benarnya. Ia tak bisa menerima pesanan bila dia tidak dapat mengangkat telepon, ataupun menerima pesanan secara langsung. Hinata menimbang-nimbang untuk menyetujui, lantaran memang tak ada satu pun alasan yang mampu terpikirkan.

Ia akhirnya mengangguk,

"Ada berapa pesanan untuk hari ini?" Naruto segera bertanya usai mendapat persetujuan.

" _Hmm ..._ ada 15 tanaman yang harus diantar ke 10 rumah. Ada 3 alamat yang cukup jauh dari sini."

"10 alamat tidak banyak." Naruto berkata seiring mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Makan pagi mereka pun usai. Baik Naruto dan Hinata langsung beranjak untuk segera menyiapkan semua tanaman yang akan diantar, tanpa mengacuhkan siaran televisi mengenai perkiraan cuaca sore nanti akan terjadi badai salju.

.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto mengangkat satu pot besar monstera dari bagasi mobilnya menuju sebuah rumah besar berpagar hitam. Dia menekan bel lalu menunggu si penghuni keluar.

Terlihat seorang wanita tua dengan rambutnya yang sudah memutih. Wanita tersebut sudah mengetahui jelas siapa yang datang ketika mendapati satu pot besar berisi tanaman yang ia pesan kemarin.

"Pesananku sudah tiba rupanya. Apa kau kesulitan menemukan alamatku, Anak Muda?" wanita itu bertanya dengan ramah.

"Tidak Nyonya, alamat yang ditulis di daftar pesanan sudah cukup jelas." Naruto menjawab dengan bersahabat sembari mengangkat pot besar itu.

"Tolong letakan di dekat kolam ikan yang di sana," wanita itu berkata usai membukakan pintu pagar untuk Naruto.

Lelaki pirang tersebut mengangguk.

"Ini total yang harus dibayar, Nyonya." ujar Naruto menyodorkan secarik kertas berisikan total harga yang harus dibayarkan.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku pakaian rumahan yang dia kenakan, lalu ia berikan pada Naruto, "ini, lebihnya _tips_ untukmu, Anak Muda," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih. Saya undur diri, masih ada banyak pesanan yang harus diantar." Naruto berkata dengan sopan. Ia segera berbalik selepas mendapat anggukan dan ucapan terima kasih dari wanita berambut putih itu.

Pesanan pertama telah diantar, masih ada 9 pesanan lagi. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam, ia kembali melihat daftar pesanan, mencari alamat terdekat dari posisinya sekarang ini.

Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto melaju pelan, ada 3 alamat dengan jarak yang sama dari tempat ia berada. Mau tidak mau untuk pesanan kedua pemuda pirang itu memilih acak alamat yang dituju, terkecuali alamat terjauh pastinya.

Waktu terus bergulir, sudah 5 pesanan ia antar. Tujuan keenam adalah rumah di distrik Nika. Ada _philodendron_ dan beringin karet yang harus ia antar. Sedikit beruntung juga lantaran 4 pesanan lainnya berada tak jauh dari distrik itu.

.

Saat matahari sudah benar-benar di atas kepala, Naruto telah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Mengemudi ke sana-ke mari cukup membuatnya sedikit jenuh, pasalnya ini bukan jenis pekerjaan yang biasa ia lakukan.

Lalulintas cukup lengang. Rasa haus yang ia rasakan membuatnya menepikan kendaraan pada lahan parkir supermarket. Sepasang mata birunya mendapati –mungkin sepasang suami-istri baru– tengah berbelanja.

Di kepalanya sebesit rasa untuk bersama Hinata terus berputar. Ia memutuskan berbelanja sedikit bahan makanan. Sepertinya memasak makan malam bersama adalah hal yang sama menyenangkannya seperti pagi tadi.

Naruto mulai memilih bahan makanan untuk dimasak bersama Hinata nanti; daging beku, sayur-mayur, saus, dan beberapa bumbu-bumbu masakan.

Ia segera berjalan menuju kasir dengan keranjang yang dipenuhi bahan makanan, sembari meminum minumannya untuk melepas dahaga yang ia rasa.

"Total 70.000," si penjaga kasir berujar usai menjumlahkan barang belanjaan yang Naruto letakan dalam keranjang, tak lupa dengan minuman dingin yang sudah ia buka kemasannya sebelum dibayar.

Setelahnya, Naruto kembali menuju mobilnya. Ia putuskan untuk segera kembali ke tempat Hinata. Jalanan masih lengang seperti tadi. Jalan yang licin harus membuatnya berhati-hati.

 _Tnn ... tnnn ..._

Belum sampai 5 menit kendaraannya melaju, sebuah mobil menghadangnya usai menyalip.

Sontak Naruto mengerem mendadak untuk menghindari tabrakan.

"...!"

"Berengsek!" umpatnya.

Namun tak lama amarah Naruto mereda kala mengenal sosok yang keluar dari mobil di depannya.

"... Lee?"

Pemuda asal negeri tirai bambu itu berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tak sulit mengenali pemuda tersebut. Potongan rambut dan matanya yang bulat-kontras dengan rata-rata penduduk dari negeri di mana ia berasal-membuat Lee cukup mudah dikenali meski memakai _hoodie_ dan menutup kepalanya. Dari sekian banyak anak buah Madara, Lee juga lah satu-satunya yang paling ramah.

Naruto menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan pesan singkatku? Kau tahu, _Don_ mencarimu. Dia sangat marah."

"..." Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Jelas, dalam 2 bulan ini ia tak memberi kabar sama sekali. Dia sendiri sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Kita ke markas sekarang."

Pasti sebuah teguran keras akan ia dapat sesampainya di tempat itu.

Lee kembali memasuki mobil Jeep hitam yang tadi ia naiki, memberikan tanda bahwa rekan pirangnya harus ikut dengannya.

.

 _ **Bouggh**_ **...**

Pelan Lee berbisik 'maaf' sebelum satu pukulan ia layangkan tepat ke ulu hati Naruto. Madara yang meminta. Pria itu duduk di kursinya, melipat siku di atas meja, dan menautkan kedua tangan, menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Tendang," perintahnya santai

 _Bouggh_ ...

Naruto terdorong mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau tahu apa keselahanmu, Naruto?" Madara menanyakan pada Naruto apakah ia sadar kesalahannya. Ya, sangat jelas pemuda pirang itu mengerti di mana letak ia salah, yaitu mengabaikan perintah Madara.

Naruto mengangguk sembari meringis dengan napas memburu.

"Lanjutkan tugasmu, Lee."

 _Bouggh_ ...

Lee melanjutkan tugasnya-memukul Naruto. Kali ini yang jadi sasaran adalah pipi bagian atas, dekat mata kanan.

"Kau mengabaikan perintahku. Kau menghilang selama 2 bulan, tanpa kabar sedikit pun mengenai tugasmu."

Naruto tetap bungkam tak menanggapi apa yang Madara ujarkan. Nyeri kentara jelas ia rasakan, pukulan Lee memang sangat keras.

"Kuberi kau waktu satu minggu untuk membawa gadis itu ke hadapanku."

Tidak berhenti pada kalimat itu, Madara menyuruh Lee menyeret Naruto dan membenturkannya ke tembok sembari terus ia pukul.

 _Bouggh_ ...

" _Akh_ ..."

 _Buaggh_ ...

" _AKH_!"

.

.

.

" _A-akh_ ..."

Berjalan sedikit terseok, sungguh bagian ulu hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Naruto berhenti berjalan sejenak dan bersandar pada tiang lampu jalanan di sebelahnya.

Suhu terasa semakin dingin, ia tak tahu harus ke mana. Dia tidak akan bisa sampai ke rumah Hinata dengan cepat, kendaraannya ditarik kembali oleh Madara sebagai konsekuensi dari kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Udara terasa berembus semakin kencang dan salju kembali menuruni kota. Berjalan pelan, terseok, tertatih Naruto memegang sebelah lengannya yang bebas dari plastik belanjaan untuk mencari kehangatan. Ini sungguh dingin. Sesaat Naruto berjalan, ia menatap langit, "Mungkinkah hari ini akan ada badai?"

.

.

.

Di rumahnya, Hinata harap-harap cemas. Hari sudah sore. Dari dalam rumah ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara angin yang semakin tak bersahabat.

"Naruto lama sekali."

 _Brak ..._

Suara dari jendela yang terbuka mengalihkan atensinya. Segera ia menutup jendela itu.

Gusar, tentu saja. Hatinya khawatir lantaran Naruto tak kunjung pulang. Ia pun akhirnya nekat mencari Naruto keluar. Mempersiapkan payung dan memakai mantel tebal, ia berjalan keluar rumah. Jalanan tampak sepi, melewati bulevar seorang diri benar-benar kota ini terasa seperti kota mati, meski fakta adalah sebaliknya. Kakinya berjalan cepat, sembari tangannya terus mengutak-atik gawainya untuk menghubungi Naruto. Namun hasilnya, nihil.

Sirine pertanda badai salju terdengar. Hinata memandang sekeliling, memang sudah tak tampak seorang pun di trotoar sejak ia keluar rumah, bahkan rumah-rumah dan pertokoan sudah tertutup rapat.

Sama sekali Hinata tak peduli dengan itu. Kekhawatirannya akan keadaan Naruto sekarang lebih besar. Sama sekali tak ada kabar, membuat perasaan perempuan bermantel cokelat tersebut bertambah gusar.

Bagaimanapun, Hinata harus mencari Naruto. Tekadnya membulat sempurna seiring langkah kakinya terus menapak tak peduli dengan badai yang tengah melanda kota.

.

.

.

Langkah besar terseok Naruto mengikis jarak. Sepi kentara dirasa akan kota ini. Bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya tampak menjadi pemandangan kala ia berjalan. Sebuah bangunan tua menjadi perhatiannya. Sedikit emosi terpancar dari pandangan _azure-_ nya pada gedung bioskop tua itu. Di sana adalah tempat di mana ia menyelamatkan Hinata yang nyaris menjadi pelampiasan nafsu bejat tiga orang pria.

Tak ada tempat lain, berjalan mendekati pintu gedung bertuliskan 'Bioskop' yang rusak itu untuk berlindung dari badai. Teringat jelas bagaimana ia menendang pintu masuk gedung bioskop ini hingga hancur. Sedikit senyum sumbang terukir di wajahnya.

"Naruto, Naruto?" Suara itu terdengar lirih tersamarkan oleh suara badai. Yang terpanggil pun senantiasa menoleh ke arah namanya terlisan.

Dari jauh Naruto melihat seorang gadis tergopoh-gopoh berlari kecil. Gadis berpayung putih, bermantel cokelat dengan paras yang amat ia kenal.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto, akhirnya aku menemukanmu," Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto.

Ia terkejut Naruto mendapat memar di wajahnya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tak menggunakan mobilmu?" Hinata bertanya apa yang terjadi. Rasa cemas tentu tersirat dari pancaran wajah ayu gadis tersebut.

Di lain pihak Naruto juga menyayangkan langkah Hinata yang rela berjalan jauh hanya untuk mencarinya. Padahal, ia tak mungkin tersesat. Jarak antara bioskop ini dan rumah Hinata bisa satu jam berjalan kaki. Gadis ini telah melangkah jauh.

Angin berembus semakin kencang, dan salju yang turun kian lebat. Mereka tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk pulang.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam bioskop. Setidaknya, mereka akan aman di sana. Pemuda itu mengangkat pintu yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu menutup jalan masuk bioskop agar angin tak bisa leluasa masuk.

"Kau dingin?" Naruto bertanya saat mendapati Hinata menangkup kedua bahunya sendiri. Ia melihat mantel gadis itu sedikit basah, tak beda dengan yang dia punya.

"Jadi ada berapa pesanan saat aku mengantar tanaman?" Naruto bertanya demi tak ada keheningan di antara mereka.

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan apa adanya. Gadis itu sadar bahwa lelaki pirang di depannya ini tengah mencairkan suasana di mana ia menuntut jawaban perihal apa yang telah terjadi.

Meski Hinata memaksa untuk ia menjawab, Naruto tetap tak menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ia malah bilang, "Tadi aku membeli sesuatu. Kita bisa memasaknya di rumah nanti."

Hinata menoleh ke sebelah kanan Naruto, ia melihat keresek putih yang diikat bagian atasnya.

"Ini uang hasil penjualannya, ada juga yang membayar lebih," Naruto lalu memberikan uang hasil penjualan tanaman hias kepada Hinata.

Hinata tak peduli dengan uang lebih yang diucapkan Naruto, ia justru membalas dengan, "Kau menghambur-hamburkan uangmu untuk berbelanja?"

Naruto menjawabnya sembari terkekeh, " _Hehehe_ ... uang bisa dicari tapi tidak dengan momen bersamamu yang kadang belum pasti," lalu terdiam seolah mengondisikan diri.

Hinata sempat terkejut di situ, sepasang ametisnya menatap Naruto yang tampak seperti orang salah bicara, lalu lelaki itupun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang ia bangun, pemuda pirang itu mengorek sesuatu dalam kantung plastik tersebut, yang rupanya 1 buah permen rasa jeruk, kembalian uang dari belanja. Sebenarnya ada 3, tetapi 2 sudah ia makan di jalan.

"Ini untukmu."

Hinata menatap bingung ketika Naruto memberinya sebuah permen, kemudian ia tergelak sembari mengambilnya.

" _Hahaha,_ kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Hinata membuka permen itu, dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut Naruto, yang membuat Naruto cukup terkejut.

"Untukmu saja, anggap upah dariku karena telah membantu hari ini-"

 _Cuph_ ...

Pupil Hinata membola bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengecap asam dari rasa permen jeruk.

Naruto menarik bahunya. Mencium bibirnya. Memagut bibirnya. Memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Hinata. Tak berjeda, tanpa henti, membuat gadis itu sulit untuk sekadar menarik napas. Naruto menarik belakang kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saliva luruh sampai dagu gadis itu usai Naruto melepasnya. Wajah Hinata merona pekat, begitu pun pipinya yang memiliki 3 pasang garis tipis.

Napas keduanya terlihat mengepul saking dinginnya suhu sore itu. Di luar sana angin bergerak dengan ribut.

"Na-Naruto ..."

"Kau benar, permen adalah untuk anak kecil. Namun orang dewasa bisa menikmatinya dengan cara yang berbeda."

" _Mhhhm ...,_ "mata Hinata memejam kala Naruto kembali mengecup bibirnya. Kali ini lebih lembut, lebih pelan, tapi anehnya Hinata sama sekali tak menolak, berbeda dengan awal tadi yang sedikit melawan dengan mendorong dadanya, meski itu percuma. Keduanya menikmati satu permen bersama. Saling mengecap rasa asam dan manis jeruk disertai perasaan menggelitik di dalam perut. Naruto ingat tujuan awalnya mendekati gadis itu adalah permintaan Madara. Sebenarnya untuk apa lelaki itu memintanya untuk membawa Hinata menghadapnya? Pertanyaan itu berputar dalam benak Naruto.

Perlahan, Naruto melepas jaket yang Hinata kenakan. Tak akan ia serahkan gadis ini pada Madara bagaimanapun risiko yang harus ia tanggung kelak.

Naruto juga melepas jaketnya sendiri. Melepas kausnya untuk mencari kehangatan yang lebih, dengan mereka saling memeluk, saling merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Pertama ia berada di tempat ini adalah untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, dan kali kedua, kini dirinya justru menodainya. Benar-benar konyol. Naruto tersenyum getir saat melihat Hinata, air matanya luruh kala ia mencoba memasuki tubuh gadis itu. Mengecup sepasang netra si gadis bergantian ia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto berucap singkat, lalu menyibak poni Hinata yang lepek akibat keringat, kemudian ... mencium keningnya.

Hinata menarik punggung Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap pemuda itu, agar 'memasukinya' lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu. Kini sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar menjulang tinggi tepat berada di hadapan Naruto. Ada satu hal yang harus segera ia katakan pada seorang pria tua yang menjadi pimpinannya.

Berjalan dengan langkah yang konstan mengikis jarak ia lakukan, tak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata memandang rendah dirinya.

"Lee, apa _Don_ ada di ruangannya?" Naruto bertanya kala mendapati rekannya terduduk di kursi di depan ruangan Madara.

Hanya anggukan yang pemuda pirang itu dapatkan dari lelaki berambut hitam legam tersebut.

Tak menunggu lama, Naruto segera mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali, lalu membukanya kemudian.

Dapat ia lihat seorang pria berambut panjang menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Kau sudah bisa memastikan kapan gadis itu kau bawa?" suara berat Madara terdengar menggema dalam ruangan.

"Aku berhenti, _Don_. Lupakan soal gadis itu, tak kan kuserahkan dia padamu," Naruto berkata lantas segera berbalik setelahnya, "dan tak kan kubiarkan siapa pun mengambilnya."

Perkataan itu seketika membuat Madara terkejut bukan main. Sepasang hitam legam maniknya memandang marah pada pemuda di hadapannya. Padangan sepasang biru Naruto seolah merendahkan. Tidakkah lelaki pirang itu ingat saat Madara memungutnya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang?

Perintah yang sudah ia berikan sejak 2 bulan lalu sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil? Jangan bercanda. Naruto harus tahu dengan siapa ia bermain sekarang ini.

 _ **Brakk ...**_

"Brengsek! Kau sadar dengan apa yang baru kau katakan, Naruto?!"

Mata Madara mendelik pada Naruto yang baru berbalik memunggunginya. Di depan pemuda yang ia tatap, terlihat Lee berdiri penuh siaga. Jangan bicara pertemanan lagi karena loyalitas Lee pada sang Don jauh lebih besar dari semua itu. Lee tak habis pikir setelah mendengar keputusan Naruto. Ke mana arah pikiran si pirang bodoh tersebut?

"Kenapa kau mau berhenti jadi anak buahku?"

Dalam benaknya, Madara terus-menerus memproses pertanyaan yang sama, _"Mengapa Naruto terkesan menghalangi niatnya?"_ Namun masih enggan ia ucap, dan memilih mengalihkannya pada pertanyaan lain.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab dan seperti lama berpikir. Mengulur-ulur waktu, sedang kesabaran Madara bukan hal yang patut diuji coba seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto?!" kali ini Madara bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Naruto berbalik. Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Madara yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Berjarak beberapa langkah, berbatas meja setinggi pinggang.

Getaran tampak merambat pada tangan Naruto yang sudah mengepal. Iris birunya menatap serius, dan ini adalah kali pertama Naruto memandangnya seperti itu.

"Aku tak kan membiarkan siapa pun membawa Hinata ke tempat seperti ini. Itulah sebab aku berhenti, Madara." Sudah tak ada panggilan _'Don'-_ tanda hormat-yang sering Naruto gunakan untuk memanggil Madara.

Sosok pria bermanik kelam itu tidak bodoh, pasti ada alasan lain mengapa anak buahnya yang dahulu sangat loyal kini berani membangkang. Alasan Naruto membangkang pun cukup mudah terpikirkan oleh Madara.

"Aku mulai mengerti sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya penuh kilau keberanian. Dirinya sama sekali tak gentar demi melindungi Hinata.

"Kau bodoh, Naruto."

"..."

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya kan?"

Naruto sama sekali tak mengira akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari sosok kejam di hadapannya. Gestur tubuhnya yang langsung bergelagat aneh tertangkap oleh sepasang iris obsidian Madara, yang dengan mudah membaca gestur serta mimik mukanya sekarang. Sungguh cerita klise. Harimau jatuh cinta pada domba yang dia incar? Cinta membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh, dan cinta membuat si pencinta itu lupa pada diri sendiri. Sayangnya, Naruto telah salah menafsirkan maksud perintah Madara sedari awal.

" _Tch_ , aku menginginkan gadis itu bukan untuk diriku, Bodoh. Ini semata untuk Hinami, ibu kandung gadis yang kau sukai itu,"

Naruto tak pelak terkejut bukan main. Lelaki yang ia kenal bengis bisa memiliki sisi seperti ini? Sisi peduli pada seorang wanita yang bahkan ia sendiri sangsi jika Madara dapat bertahan dengan satu perempuan yang sama. Lee yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto turut terperanjat setelah mendengar pernyataan sang _Don._

"Aku yang menyebabkan kenapa orang tuanya sampai bercerai."

"..."

"Saat ini Hinami terbaring sakit dan lumpuh. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan dan tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain duduk di kursi roda. Hinami ingin sekali bertemu dengan putrinya untuk meminta maaf. Itu sebabnya aku memintamu membawa Hinata ke tempat ini."

Benarkah ini? Hal yang baru terlontar dari mulut Madara sungguh menguak sisi lain dari sosok yang ia pikir selama ini tak memiliki nurani. Seketika perasaan buruk yang ia rasakan pada pria itu menguap begitu saja. Naruto merasa telah berkhianat pada figur yang telah membawanya sampai seperti sekarang. Pria yang dikenal bertangan dingin dan kejam itu, ternyata bisa memiliki rasa cinta yang tulus untuk satu perempuan.

"...!"

Madara melemparkan kunci mobil yang pernah ia ambil dari Naruto,

"Bawa dia ke sini secepatnya. Setelah itu terserah apakah kau ingin melanjutkan perasaan konyolmu itu atau tidak. Aku memberikan kesempatan untuk anak buahku yang terjerat kesalahpahaman."

"..."

Naruto sesaat menunduk. Pelan ia mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ba-baiklah."

.

.

.

"Naruto, Naruto?! Nanti supnya dingin."

" _Ah!_ Iya."

Si pemilik nama tersentak saat suara familier memotong lamunannya yang melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi. Rasa tak percaya masih sesekali menghantui kalbu, ia merasa berasalah kepada ibu dari wanita yang dia cintai. Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti harus bersikap apa atau bagaimana membujuk Hinata agar mau ikut dengannya menemui Madara.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Hinata bertanya. Sosok cantik itu merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganjal dalam pikiran Naruto.

Pemuda pirang tersebut menggeleng seiring mematri seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya terdiam dan melamun.

Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam berdua di rumah Hinata. Tentu hal di mana keduanya saling membantu untuk menyiapkan makanan terulang lagi. Meski makanan yang dimasak cukup sederhana, tetapi terasa nikmat karena ini adalah hasil yang dibuat bersama-sama.

Hinata mendekatkan sendok di tangannya ke wajah Naruto.

"..."

Seperti tahu maksud perempuan itu, satu suapan makanan pemuda pirang itu terima.

Ia tersenyum saat Hinata menyuapinya satu suapan.

"Caramu memanjakanku membuatku melayang, kau baru saja memberiku sesuap cinta, bukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

" _Hahaha!_ Gombal," Hinata tertawa mendengar gombalan Naruto,

"Tapi jujur, Hinata. Aku lebih senang bila kau menyuapiku secara langsung, dari mulut ke mulut."

" _Iiiih_ , apa sih," Hinata tampak malu-malu. Pipinya merona semu. Sapuan merah jambu di pipi pucatnya terlihat manis.

Melihat itu, Naruto terkikik. Namun tak berselang lama Hinata tampak berdiri, "Biar kubuatkan teh. Secangkir teh pasti nikmat diminum seusai makan—" Ia terkejut lantaran saat hendak berbalik, Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Apa yang lebih hangat dari menikmati secangkir teh di musim dingin?"

Kening Hinata mengernyit,

"...?"

"Melewatinya bersamamu."

Hinata mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada hidung Naruto dan menariknya gemas.

"Lalu apa yang lebih hangat dari melewati musim dingin bersamamu?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis saat mendapat pertanyaan dari Hinata,

"Memang ada?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk, "Ada dong. Melewatinya bersama dengan memelukmu. _Hehehe_ , kau pikir aku tak bisa menggombal? Dah, kubuatkan teh dulu."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyum yang sebenarnya ingin ia tahan, tapi tidak bisa. Gadis itu, selalu saja dapat menarik atensinya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Naruto membantu Hinata mengantar bunga. Di jalan, mobil pengeruk salju mulai terlihat sibuk melakukan tugasnya; menyingkirkan salju dari badan jalan ke bahu jalan. Jalanan pagi ini sedikit padat oleh pekerja tambang yang berangkat bekerja, juga anak-anak sekolah yang hendak menunggu bus di halte.

Kepulauan asap hitam membubung dari pabrik-pabrik di seberang sungai yang membeku. Hinata kembali menatap depan. Lampu merah membuat mereka berhenti, dan beberapa orang langsung berjalan menyebrangi zebra cross.

Paling belakang, terlihat seorang ibu mengantar putrinya ke sekolah. Wanita itu sedikit tua dan berpakaian lusuh. Ia menggendong anaknya di punggung, dan anak itu tampak memegang tongkat penyangga.

Pandangan Hinata tak beralih dari sana, sampai Naruto menepuk tangannya.

"Hei ..."

" _A-ah_ , ya?"

Lampu hijau kembali menyala. Mobil mereka jalan lagi.

Naruto sempat bertanya apa yang membuat Hinata tertarik sampai memandang tak berkedip ibu dan anak yang tadi melintas di depan mobil mereka. Akan tetapi tiada jawaban yang ia dapat. Gadis itu malah diam dan menunduk.

Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, "Kau merindukannya?"

"Siapa maksudmu?" terdengar Hinata sedikit berkelit.

"Ibumu." Jawaban Naruto sesaat membuat Hinata balik terdiam.

Hinata dulu sempat menceritakan kisah keluarganya. Jadi Naruto sedikit-sedikit tahu mengenai kisah kedua orang tua gadis itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, aku dengar dia di Moskwa sekarang, itu tempat yang sangat jauh."

" _Hmm_ ... kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Tapi aku tak yakin sudah memaafkan dia sepenuhnya."

Naruto mengembuskan napas, sejujurnya ia merasa iri dengan Hinata. Perempuan itu masih memiliki keluarga, sedangkan dia? Ia seorang diri, dan bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana wajah orang tuanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kejadian itu sudah sangat lama? Tak baik loh menyimpan amarah terlalu lama, apalagi pada orang tua sendiri. Waktu itu pasti ibumu memiliki alasan. Saat itu kau juga masih kecil kan? Jadi kurasa belum banyak yang kau mengerti, bisa saja ada kesalahpahaman yang tidak kau tahu."

Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto terus berjalan, hingga dengan kebetulan mereka melewati bioskop tua itu.

Hinata menoleh lama menatap gedung tua penuh kenangan tersebut.

"Bioskop itu, dulu aku sering diajak ke sana oleh orang tuaku." Hinata berkata.

Norilsk belasan tahun silam sempat mengalami krisis ekonomi hebat. Banyak pertokoan ditutup, termasuk bioskop yang dulu menjadi satu-satunya tempat menonton film di kota ini.

"Bukalah hati untuk ibumu. Terlalu lama memendam benci akan membuat kita lupa untuk mencintai. Hidup tanpa cinta itu, seperti mati tapi bernapas. Cinta tidak melulu tentang lawan jenis. Cinta hadir di segala tempat, terlebih keluarga. Temui dia, Hinata. Kau rindu kan?"

Naruto meminta Hinata untuk membuka hati, untuk ibunya, dan untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Masa lalu, meskipun itu bahagia atau justru sebaliknya, tetap sebuah hal yang terlewat.

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan gerbang putih yang tinggi. Tak lama seorang perempuan berambut pirang keluar dari pagar dan menyambutnya. Hinata keluar dari mobil, kemudian memberikan 2 pot lidah buaya.

Dari dalam mobil, Naruto memperhatikan keduanya. Mereka tampak akrab.

Tak lama, Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, setelah ia melambaikan tangan pada wanita itu.

"Kalian akrab sekali." Naruto berujar sembari mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Dia sahabatku, Temari. Dulu dia sangat tomboi, tapi sekarang berubah drastis menjadi sangat feminin. Banyak hal yang sering ia ceritakan padaku, bahkan sampai proses kelahiran anak pertamanya dia bercerita kepadaku tentang betapa menyakitkan—"

Hinata terdiam saat tiba-tiba Naruto menepikan mobilnya. Perempuan itu semakin heran kala pemuda tersebut menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku benarkan, kau merindukan ibumu?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi membuat bibir Hinata bisu. Hanya anggukan yang dia berikan pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya, lalu Naruto melajukan mobil ke tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah Hinata kunjungi di kota ini.

"Ki-kita ke mana, Naruto?" tanyanya melihat Naruto mengemudikan mobil di jalanan asing, yang baru ini ia lewati. Ini bukan arah rumahnya.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu," jawab Naruto dengan tenang. Ia berpikir matang-matang, bagaimanapun, Hinata harus mengetahui kondisi ibu kandungnya.

.

Hinata kebingungan ketika turun dari mobil, apalagi saat membuka pintu besar yang dijaga oleh 4 orang berbadan kekar. Ia tak tahu ada rumah sebesar ini di kota. Mengapa Naruto membawanya ke tempat seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu bersarang dalam benak Hinata.

Saat memasuki rumah besar tersebut, sebuah rasa tidak mengenakkan hinggp di hati Hinata. Yang ia rasakan ialah seperti tersesat di sebuah markas mafia dengan tatapan-tatapan mata yang seperti hendak mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, ada aku di sini." Naruto berujar sembari menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Hinata sebatas mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sembari membalas genggaman tangan lelaki pirangnya.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah pintu besar, Naruto segera membuka pintu itu, dan membimbing Hinata masuk bersamanya.

 _ **Blam,**_

Pintu di tutup rapat. Sang Don rupanya tak ada di ruangan.

 _Cleck ..._

Pintu terdengar dibuka, baik Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara.

"..."

Ternyata itu Lee. Pemuda berambut hitam di sana awalnya sedikit terkejut lantaran Naruto membawa seorang wanita. Mengenai misi itu, sungguh hanya Naruto dan Madara yang tahu.

"Jika kau mencari _Don,_ dia ada di balkon atas." Lee berkata sembari berjalan keluar, diikuti Naruto dan Hinata di belakangnya.

.

Sampai di atas, tampak seorang pria tua menatap langit tanpa bersuara sedikit pun dengan posisi memunggungi pintu balkon.

"Kau membawanya, Naruto?"

"Ya."

Naruto pikir sang _Don_ tak sadar atas kehadirannya, tetapi dia salah. Nyatanya belum ia menyapa, Madara sudah bersuara lebih dulu.

Naruto sempat tersentak. Pria itu menoleh, dan iris sehitam arangnya langsung terarah pada gadis di sampingnya.

Ini dia perempuan yang dia cari.

Hinata merasa bingung. Mengapa pria itu menatapnya cukup lama? Pertanyaan tersebut kontan terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Naruto melangkah mundur, sedang Madara melangkah mendekati Hinata. Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kecil bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Madara sudah ada tepat di depannya. Pria itu sedikit menunduk untuk memandang penuh wajah gadis yang sangat mirip dengan sosok wanita yang ia cintai.

"Ibumu mencarimu, Hinata."

Pupil mata Hinata membola mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan oleh pria yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

 _Si-siapa pria ini?_

Hinata jelas bertanya-tanya sekarang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan meminta jawaban padanya," suara berat Madara berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata dari Naruto, "akan kujawab apa pun pertanyaanmu."

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil kali ini berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya. Perempuan berhelai indigo itu hanya terdiam menatap keluar kaca mobil. Sungguh perasaannya kacau saat ini usai bertemu dengan sosok pria yang membuat kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Namun, beberapa saat lalu Hinata bisa merasakan bagaimana ketulusan yang teramat dalam saat lelaki tersebut memintanya menemui ibunya yang kini tengah terbaring sakit.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Hinata."

" _Hmm ..._?"

Menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan Naruto lakukan, dia harus siap ketika Hinata marah padanya nanti. Tak mungkin dirinya hanya membiarkan tahu keadaan sebenarnya dengan setengah-setengah.

"Aku adalah anak buah Madara, pada awalnya aku mendekatimu lantaran perintahnya untuk membawamu ke markas."

"Begitu? _Hmm_ ... selamat, misimu telah selesai, Naruto." Hinata berujar dengan nada bicara yang pertama kali Naruto dengar. Nada datar dan terkesan dingin. "skenariomu untuk menyelamatkanku usai ditabrak mobil juga berjalan sukses, bukan? Selamat."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menganggap aku ini bersandiwara? Demi Tuhan, Hinata, tak ada sandiwara yang kulakukan sejak dua bulan lalu, bahkan bukan kebohongan saat aku menolongmu tergeletak di jalanan waktu itu."

Pemuda pirang itu segera menepikan kendaraannya, dirinya tak ingin terjadi pertengkaran saat tengah mengemudi.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto, ketika gadis itu membuka pintu mobil kemudian berlari menjauh.

 _ **Blam**_

Naruto pun segera mengejarnya.

"Hinata!"

 _Grep,_

Sebelah tangan gadis itu berhasil ditangkap Naruto yang langsung pula menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan posesifnya. Sembari membisik, "Tenanglah ... tenanglah ... perasaanku padamu adalah nyata. Kumohon percayalah, Hinata."

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau memberitahuku?" gadis itu menuntut penjelasan lebih.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto, pasalnya gadis dalam pelukannya ini sudah bisa tenang untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Jujur saja, aku pernah berhenti bekerja untuknya saat diriku tak ingin kau menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang penuh orang-orang kejam itu. Kau ingat, hari kita bertemu di Bioskop saat badai salju? Hari itulah aku memutuskan untuk berhenti." Suara pelan Naruto mengalun lembut mengujarkan kebenarannya.

Wajah Hinata memerah tanpa dikehendaki si pemilik.

"Kemudian, baru kemarin aku mengetahui niat Madara yang sebenarnya. Ia pun memintaku untuk kembali menjadi anak buahnya. Aku menerima tawaran itu dengan syarat, tak ada yang boleh mengganggumu. Di samping itu, aku tak ingin kau menjadi seperti diriku, lupa akan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga, bahkan aku telah melupakan wajah kedua orang tuaku."

"Na-Naruto ..."

"Jangan lari dariku, Hinata. Hanya kau yang aku miliki."

" _Uhm ..._ "

Pelan tapi pasti, wajah Naruto kian mendekat. Rasa hangat embusan napas mereka bisa keduanya rasakan saat jara kian terkikis.

Hangat, itu yang bisa mereka rasakan saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Naruto mencium Hinata, tak peduli meski ada yang melihat sekali pun.

.

.

.

Mobil limosin hitam baru saja berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang berada di pinggiran kota. Dari dalam kendaraan itu keluar seorang pria tua berambut panjang setelah pintu dibukakan oleh sang sopir, lalu diikuti perempuan berwajah manis.

"Di rumah ini ibumu berada," ujar Madara kemudian.

Hinata merasa tangannya dingin. Bukan sebab suhu di luar sana, melainkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Hatinya jujur saja masih bimbang. Apalagi jika mengingat bagaimana dulu sang ibu menggugat cerai ayahnya, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Rasa sesak teramat dalam membuat Hinata mencengkeram ujung jaketnya. Memori yang lama dilupa itu, kenapa harus muncul di saat seperti ini?

"Hinata?"

Suara Madara kembali menyadarkannya. Ia mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, di sini tak perlu ada yang kau khawatirkan." Lelaki itu menoleh pada mobil sedan yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah ini. Rupanya, itu adalah Naruto. Jelas sekali bukan, pemuda tersebut tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata pergi sendiri, (apalagi) dengan Madara tanpa pengawasannya.

.

Rumah itu cukup mewah. Warna emas dan perak mendominasi dindingnya. Atap rumah berbentuk kubah dengan lampu-lampu besar yang menggantung. Madara menggiring Hinata untuk naik ke lantai atas. Menuju sebuah ruang di mana terdapat banyak jendela yang ditutupi gorden putih menerawang. Kain halus itu melambai seiring angin yang bertiup menggoyangnya. Di sana, di balkon rumah besar itu, seorang wanita berambut pendek tengah disuapi oleh seorang berbaju pelayan. Ia sangat kurus dan duduk di kursi roda.

"Hinami?"

Yang dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh, begitupun dengan gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang langsung tersentak melihat 'wanita itu' setelah sekian lama.

Atmosfer sentimental seketika terasa dalam ruangan itu.

Baik Hinata, pun Hinami, mereka saling pandang untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Untuk waktu yang cukup menumbuhkan linang di mata keduanya.

Semua kesal, marah, benci, mendadak berburai jadi serpihan kecil yang tak berarti lagi. Sebenarnya penyakit macam apa yang menggerogoti ibunya, sehingga wanita berbadan sintal yang dulu di matanya tampak begitu cantik itu, sekarang jadi seperti tulang yang hanya dibalut kulit. Dia terlihat sangat kurus sampai tulang selangkanya tampak jelas.

"... ka-kau, Hinata kan?" terbata wanita itu berucap, seolah masih tak percaya.

Madara mendorong bahu Hinata pelan agar gadis itu berjalan mendekati. Ia juga menginstruksi pada pelayan yang tadi menyuapi Hinami untuk segera pergi.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Air matanya luruh, jatuh membasahi pipi. Getaran pada badannya bukan lagi karena dendam, melainkan iba luar biasa dan sedikit rasa bersalah. Hinami pun, air matanya bercucuran. Meski kakinya telah mati dan tak bisa dibuat bergerak apalagi berdiri, ia tetap berusaha bangkit-dengan memaksa-berdiri dari kursi rodanya, dan akhirnya membuat ia jatuh ke lantai.

Madara terkejut bukan main melihat itu. Namun ia lega lantaran Hinata segera memeluk tubuh Hinami, sehingga wanita itu tak benar-benar menghantam marmer yang keras.

Madara memalingkan pandangannya melihat Hinami memeluk putrinya dengan penuh kerinduan. Hatinya sedikit tercubit melihat kejadian sentimental itu. Harus ia akui, tak semua salah Hinami. Dia juga berperan dalam hal 'menghancurkan' keluarga yang Hinata inginkan dengan mengambil ibunya. Mungkin, jika dulu ia tidak mengganggu, keluarga mereka masih utuh. Ayahnya tak sampai mati, dan ibunya boleh jadi tak menderita sakit seperti sekarang.

Madara membuang napasnya, berat.

Semua sudah terlanjur.

"Maaf, maafkan ibu, Hinata ..."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah memaafkan Hinami."

Suara berat Madara terdengar tulus, meski terselimut topeng berwajah dinginnya.

Hinata mengangguk, sejujurnya ia juga merasa senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang ibu setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa.

"Kau ingin segera pulang?" Madara bertanya ketika mobil sudah berhenti tepat di depan markas. Ya, mereka sudah kembali dari rumah mewah itu.

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan gadis beraroma lavendel tersebut sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu biar Naruto yang mengantarmu pulang." Kalimat Madara berakhir ketika pria itu membuka sendiri pintu limosinnya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya.

Madara yang hendak keluar dari mobil mendadak berhenti, "Apa yang ingin kau minta?"

" _Mm_ ... bisakah Naruto berhenti dari duniamu? Dia sepertinya cocok dengan pekerjaan menjual bunga,"

Madara terdiam beberapa saat ... lalu ia turun dari mobil.

"Itu adalah keputusannya, dia bebas menentukan di mana dia berada."

Kalimat itu adalah persetujuan yang implisit, atau mungkin demi menjaga sikapnya, membuat pria tua itu berujar dengan kalimat yang terselubung.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Sepasang iris biru safir memandang jalanan dengan konsentrasi penuh ketika mengemudi. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mendapat kecelakaan lantaran jalanan yang licin.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu ibumu?" Naruto membagi sedikit konsentrasinya untuk berbincang.

" _Uhm._ " Gadis di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah memaafkannya?"

" _Uhm._ "

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggumam untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata?"

" _Uhm._ "

Naruto segera menepikan mobil, ia menoleh ke arah sang wanita yang kini menatapnya penuh senyum.

"Apa yang ada di balik senyum itu, _heh_?" lelaki pirang itu berkata sembari kedua tangannya mencubit gemas pipi gembil Hinata.

"A-aduh ..." Hinata mengaduh, bila boleh jujur, cubitan Naruto pada pipinya sama sekali tak menyakitkan.

Naruto melepas sabuk pengaman Hinata dan menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dari belakang, menyangga dagunya tepat di sisi kanan wajah Hinata. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu?" Naruto kali ini bertanya dengan lebih lembut, dan sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan perut perempuan di pangkuannya.

"Kau tak perlu lagi bekerja di sana, Madara akan melepaskanmu jika kau mau. Kau bisa memulai kehidupan baru, _mm_ ... menjadi penjual bunga, misal?"

"Benarkah Madara akan melepaskanku?" Naruto bertanya seiring membantu Hinata untuk memposisikan kedua kakinya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kau serius? Madara benar-benar mau melepaskanku?" ulangnya kembali pertanyaan itu.

Hinata mengangguk disertai senyumnya yang tak pudar sedikit pun. Kemudian, ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Naruto."Omong-omong kau belum menjawab tawaranku."

"Tawaran?"

" _Haaah_ , tuh kan, kau mengabaikannya. Menjadi penjual bunga."

"Kau sedang memintaku menjadi bagian hidupmu, _huh_?"

Pipi Hinata spontan merona, "A-apa sih. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Ia memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Bibirnya mengerucut. Lucu sekali.

" _Hmm_ ... yang memiliki kewajiban melamar itu laki-laki. Jadi biar aku yang meminta ..." Hinata tersentak saat tangan Naruto menarik dagunya pelan, sehingga membuat pandangan mereka kembali saling temu. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang bertanya. Maukah kau memulai kehidupan baru denganku, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Naruto, serta menghujani pemuda tersebut dengan banyak ciuman. Perempuan itu tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari lelakinya, biarkan Naruto sendiri menerima tindakannya ini sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

3 tahun berlalu dari hari itu. Semua yang ada di Norilsk mendapat suaka ke tempat yang lebih baik. Kecuali para kuli tambang dan aparat, mereka harus tinggal lantaran tuntutan pekerjaan. Ada sejumlah penduduk yang juga menolak untuk dipindahkan. Alasannya, ganti rugi yang diberikan tidak sesuai dengan jumlah properti (bila memiliki) yang ada di kota itu. Tentu saja. Siapa dapat mengangkat apartemen, atau rumah mewah untuk dipindahkan ke kota lain. Tak ada larangan untuk tetap tinggal, tapi, jika Moskwa lebih baik, kenapa tidak?

"Boruto, hati-hati ..."

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang berjalan di tengah padang bunga lili. Akhir musim semi adalah waktu terbaik menikmati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, sembari merasakan hangat sapuan sinar matahari. Di musim dingin, kota ini memang tak jauh beda dengan Norilsk. Namun saat menjelang musim panas tiba, suasana yang berbeda benar-benar terasa. Kota ini menjadi jauh lebih hangat.

"Tertangkap!"

Lelaki dewasa; memiliki tiga garis tipis di pipi serupa dengan anak berumur 2 tahunan itu mendekap anak tersebut, lalu mengangkatnya ke atas bahu.

" _Nah_ , dari sini kau bisa melihatnya lebih jelas, Boruto."

"Sayang, hati-hati, nanti Boruto jatuh." Sela wanita yang berlari kecil dari belakang.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku tak mungkin melakukan tindakan yang dapat melukai jagoan kecilku,"

Hinata terlihat mengelus dadanya, "Aku akan sangat marah jika kau menjatuhkannya."

"Mana mungkin, lagian aku ini kuat kok. _Hm_ ... atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu karena jadi Boruto yang lebih sering aku gendong?"

Mendengar sang suami yang tiba-tiba menggoda, Hinata menepuk punggung Naruto untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggelar tikar dan menikmati makan siang di bawah pohon."

" _A-ah_ ... ya, ya."

.

Mereka hidup menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil. Berawal dari peristiwa tak terduga, siapa sangka kini keduanya menjadi keluarga bahagia, bahkan dikaruniai seorang putra.

Naruto yang dingin, Hinata yang ramah, cinta ada untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Karena pada hakikatnya, cinta adalah titik tertinggi di mana manusia benar-benar merasa hidup.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
